It is known to provide a variety of sex toys, including phalluses, for entertainment purposes. Many such phalluses are electric and require batteries or are rechargeable.
It is desirable to provide a convenient, discrete apparatus for storage of phalluses. It is also desirable to provide means for discretely sanitizing and recharging the phalluses and batteries which may be used to operate the phalluses.
In the drawings, several embodiments of the invention are illustrated by way of example. It is to be expressly understood that the description and drawings are only for the purpose of illustration and as an aid to understanding, and are not intended as a definition of the limits of the invention.